Understanding the Missunderstood
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: [Oneshot, prelude fic. AUish.] Most people know Forte.EXE is an evil, destructive Navi, right? But not everything is what it seems, and someone stumbles into the Undernet to find this out.


**DHC:** Old fic I decided to post here. It was orignally a forum-only fic.This fic is a basis/setting up for what will be happening in a few fics of mine. It does contain an OC and mentions other OC's. IF you do not like OC's, I suggest you leave. But, you're missing out, so please give it a try. It's your choice, however. Just don't flame me afterwards saying it was terrible because I warned you fair and square. With that note, you may begin.

**Understanding the Missunderstood  
**By: DarkHybridChild  
_Dedicated to:_ Lori/DarkTakaoKinomiya, Rose Kitsune.EXE, and ToraYashaChan/Suki Urufu. You guys are the coolest friends ever! **Warnings: **Orignal Character, slight-OOCness, Mentions of other characters, AUish setting.

_Disclaimer: _I, DarkHybridChild, do not own Rockman.EXE or any of its characters. I do however own any of the character names you do not recognize and the plot. Steal my characters or my story without permission, andyou will be facing the consequences.

* * *

Misanna Ijuuin was bored. She was very bored. The six year old girl was sitting in her cousin and guardian, Seira Ijuuin's office. She had her laptop with her, but there wasn't much she could do. Seira had needed both Silver and CopySeira for her assignment and took them with her, so she had no one to talk to or play with. Enzan was off on a mission with the NetSaviors, and Netto went with him. And she didn't want to bother Uncle Shuuseki, for fear he would get angry. She sighed as she stared at her blank PET. She was so bored!

With an idea, she used her PET to link into her computer and access the Cyberworld. Proud of herself, she began to explore. She had never saw the Cyberworld before, and it was amazing to her. Silver and CS talked about it alot with her, but she never got to see it whenever they went. She explored the place as thoroughly as her six year old mind and attention span would allow. She came to a place that seemed to illuminate slightly and she blinked at it, intrigued. She went towards it and entered, suddenly finding a new whole realm. It was dark, and very weird to her. It seemed forbidding and slightly scary, but she set her mind to check it out. She passed many viruses, some she didn't even recognize as she went.

She didn't have to worry about the viruses infecting her computer, because Seira and Enzan and even Netto had made the most advanced firewall to protect against it. And Uncle Yuuichirou helped, too. So she just went on, completely ignoring the viruses. She made her way through, taking in the sights and sounds. It was simply fascinating to her. She came upon a locked gate and looked at it questionably. Tapping it, the wall simply detereorated. She blinked again, before shrugging and continuing on through the place, coming to a stop in another district.

Looking around, it was dark. Much more than the other places. It chilled her lightly, and she stared. The place seemed to give off a very cold and unfriendly aura. Before she could think to do anything else, a voice boomed. "Who's there? Who dares to disturb me?" Suddenly from the darkness infront of her, a Navi appeared and she gasped, eyes widening. The Navi wore a long, tattered brown cloak that covered their whole body and wore a black helmet, going out like fins almost, and was colored yellow on the inside, with a blue crystal on the front, it had two purple streaks on its face and had dark, piercing red eyes. It glared at her. "What? A human?"

She blinked, before smiling brightly at it. "Hi!" He stared at her with narrowed eyes. "What are you doing here, _human_?" On the word human, he spat it out like it was an insult. Misanna blinked again, smile faultering slightly. "My name's Misanna, I was bored, so I connected to the Cyberworld. I always wondered what it looked like." She said, smiling brightly once again. The Navi stared at her, looming closer and glaring. "You shouldn't be here human, leave before I get angry." She shook his head lightly, black curled hair swishing, her stubborn resolve setting in. "Why would you get angry? Have I done something wrong?" She frowned lightly, confusion setting in her eyes.

The Navi rolled his eyes and snorted. "You have invaded my place, and you're a human. I hate humans, They must all suffer." He said coldly. She stared at him with wide eyes, almost unbelievingly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. What's your name? Why do you hate humans?" The cloaked Navi stared at her, as if trying to read her. "You are different from all of the other humans I've seen. You're smaller. Why do you question me so? Do you even know who I am?" He asked her. She shook her head solomnly. "I don't know you, I'm sorry. I'm not a grown up yet, that's why I'm not as big as them. I'm only six years old." The Navi's eyes seemed to widen. "You're a child!" He exclaimed with surprise. "How did you even manage to get here? You could not know how to get by in this place."

Misanna looked slightly annoyed. "You never did tell me your name." She pointed out. He leered at her, eyes flashing with anger. "My name is Forte. Do not forget it, because that is the name that will cause the destruction of all humans." He said slowly. She looked stricken. "But why? What have we done that is so bad that you must hate us all for? I don't understand..." Her eyes were downcast, reflecting her confusion and sadness. "I know I'm young, but I'm not clueless, I know there are things that go on that the grownups don't tell me; is it one of those things that makes you hate us?" She looked the the Navi named Forte.

He stared at her. This human was different, she wasn't like the others. Almost like that Hikari boy and his Navi... For a creature so young, she seemed wiser than she should have been, this made him wonder about the child. Her confusion towards his words amused him; but made him wonder if there truely was another human out there who wasn't like the others. But that was an unintellegent thought, so he casted it away, putting up an aura of annoyance.

"You humans are all the same, self-centered, hate-filled, and full of yourselves. You don't want anything more powerful than yourselves, so you destroy the thing that happens to be stronger; but you're already too late. The day the Net was built and the day NetNavi's were invented, you set up for your own distruction. We are more powerful than you humans, as we can control the things that affect your daily lives. You need us for all technological advances, which is going to be your downfall. And I will be there to watch it when it happens."

Her eyes widened, gasping. "No!" She shook her head frantically. "No, that's not true! Not true at all!" She cried, eyes full of surpressed saddness. "It's not true, there are some people who are bad like that, but not all of us! I don't want the destruction of anyone. Everyone's stronger than me, but I don't want to hurt them, never! They mean so much to me. Humans and Navi's alike, I would never harm them. I don't like fighting, there has to be another way, I know there is! Navi's and Humans are supposed to co-exist, work together, not fight and destroy eachother! It's not supposed to be like that!"

"Get your mind out of your stupid fantasies child, and look at the truth!" He snapped angrily, silencing her. "You live in a world of hate, greed, and power-hungry people. Humans want to be the best at everything and control everything they create. If they wanted that, they should have never designed NetNavi's to have free will!" He hissed. "Besides, a child like you would not know the pain of being abandoned by the person you loved and trusted, you wouldn't understand what it's like to come back one day, only to suddenly be attacked, and by the person you trusted most. You don't know what it feels like to be betrayed, knowing the one who created you, now hated you and wanted to destroy you. That is why I hate humans, you're all alike."

Missy's eyes welled with unshed tears as she looked at the navi with sympathy and understanding. "Actually," She said in a small, watery voice. "I do." Forte's eyes widened a fraction. How could a simple child such as this human understand or know what it was like? He scoffed, but listened when she began to explain.

"My parent's were always drunk and would always go out to parties and would leave me behind when I was younger. They were abusive sometimes, too. I was malnourished, there was never any food for me, and I was so weak. My family hated me. Seira was the only one who cared about me. She would try her best to take care of me. She would take me away as much as she could and would feed me, and take care of me, and basically be the parent I never had. My mother and father didn't care about me, I was just a mistake, and they just ignored me, not wanting the burden of rasing me... So Seira finally took them to the courts, they were arrested and I was placed in a foster home for awhile while she fought for my custody. Unfortunately, she wasn't a grown up yetand not old enough yet to provide and care for me.

My foster family was nice, but also negligent, as there were many other kids in the house, and there wasn't enough to go around. Uncle Shuuseki finally stepped in and signed legal guardianship over me until Seira turned 18 and could take care of me on her own. Basically, yes I do know what it's like to be hated and unwanted by those who made me, and wanted to destroy me. I was betrayed, but I have a new family now. One that loves me, and won't hurt me." A few tears fell from her eyes as she recalled the events and wiped them away to gaze back at the Navi on the screen. "I'm sure if you allowed it, you could find a family again. One that could love you for who you were and wouldn't hurt you. I'm afraid of others at times, I don't want to be hurt, but I do know not everyone in this world is out to get me."

The cloaked Navi found himself staring in idle fasctination at the girl's tale. It was a bit different from his own experiance, but it was closer in relation than anyone else probably could have done. This child...how she remained so innocent and yet was so obviously tainted. How did she keep that purity? After all that had been done, why did she still trust and love? He snorted slightly at her words doubtfully. No one could ever accept him for who he was. Of course not! He was the ruler of the freaking _**Undernet**_ for god's sake! He was a nemisis to nearly everyone he knew. Who would want that?

She sighed. "I know my story seems kind of stupid and probably isn't very relating to yours, but I was just trying to say that you're not the only one who knows the pain of being unwanted; and that, there's always someone out there who cares. Us humans...are very complex. As are you Navi's. I don't understand all of these emotions and feelings people have, and I don't understand why anyone would want to use them for harm.

I know now that people see you as a evil, dark navi," Forte snorted at her. That was a big understatement. "But you aren't. I can tell you're not evil." Forte looked at her, surprised, blinking slowly once. "Oh?" He questioned. She nodded, sighing. "You're not evil. You're missunderstood, and your views on the world are different. Seeing the world how you do isn't wrong or evil. It's because you've been hurt, and you don't want to get hurt again, so by destroying, you're making sure you don't get hurt again. But doing that leaves no room for healing, and it also pushes all chances away of seeing that not everything will hurt you."

Forte's brows furrowed, confusion showing in them. This child was the first to ever say he was not evil, and the first to even try to understand how he saw it. This was a strange human. She radiated kindness and light, that he often wanted to put out, as it usually showed that one would oppose him. But not this one. Her light was bright, full of love, and compassion. He snorted mentally. Of course, all humans were alike. But why was she so different? She was but a child!

But perhaps, he mused silently, a child saw the world in a different light than the more grown up, adulted humans. She had emotional scars, but she was allowing herself to remain open, and let those scars heal and fade gradually by letting others in. And she did not look at the world in stark black and white, as most humans did. She looked at things in color, and tried to see the different angles. For being so young, and yet already having so much more experiance than a child should, it truly made him wonder if not all humans were alike.

"...Forte?" Her small voice cut through his thoughts and he looked over at her with a curious glance. She gave him a small, shy smile. "You don't have to trust us humans, but please don't destroy us, there is still good and hope left. And maybe no one else understands your reasons for hating us, or don't understand why, if they do," She searched for some words, frowning in concentration. "but if you ever need some place to go, or want someone who will try to understand, you can always come here. I won't push you away, and I'll try my best to understand. And I won't tell anyone about you, I promise. An Ijuuin never breaks their promise!" She bowed low, and he saw that small pride ignite in her. She held honor, even for a child as young as she.

He stared at her impassively for a few moments. He didn't trust humans, but this girl... She was innocent, and young. Scarred, but retained her purity. Yes, she was different from the rest of the humans. He felt an unknown feeling twitch inside of him and wondered. Finally, he looked at her, as she straightened from her bow and gave her a small, unguarded smile, before willing his face neutral again. "I doubt I will ever need either of those options, child." He said, his tone had lost alot of it's sharpness. "...But I thank you. You're the only human who has ever tried to understand. And even if you did tell anyone about me, who would believe that you met, talked to, and had no harm come upon you from Forte.EXE?"

Misanna's smile widened a fraction. "True," She agreed, nodding. "But I do have some friends who might. And I wouldn't want them to come after you if they did find out." He smirked, turning around and beginning to walk away. "Maybe so, child, but not many dare to come here into the Undernet." He said as he walked.

She stared at his retreating form and smiled again. "It was nice to meet you, Forte, and I'm glad I found someone who I can relate with! I hope someday we can meet again." Forte stopped and turned his head to look back at her, another small smile rising up. "Same here, child. Do not loose that innocence of yours, and don't change your views on the world, humanity needs someone like you." He turned again and walked off, dissappearing into the darkness that was known as the Undernet.

Perhaps not all humans were the same. At least, one of them wasn't. Finding someone who could possibly relate to him was surprising, and one who tried to understand his viewpoint was another surprise. And for it to be a child, no less. Forte.EXE had alot to think on now. Perhaps humanity did have a chance, if all children were that pure and stayed that way.

Missy smiled as she watched Forte dissappear, before she linked out of the net and shut her laptop, picking it up and tucking it under her arm as she walked out of the office. That had been a nice meeting. She found someone who understood the pain she went through, and now, she felt like she wasn't alone in the world. At least, alone in the sense that no one knew how she felt. And now she knew that the feared, powerful, 'evil' Navi known as Forte was anything but. With a small smile, she exited the office, leaving a note with the secretary as she did.

Maybe she should go visit Aunt Haruka today... She may even make cookies! With a broad smile on her face, she stepped into IPC's elevator and hit the button to ride down to the first floor. She leaned back against the wall, sighing happily. Maybe one day, Forte would come to see that not everyone was bad, and that there were alot of people who were good. She stepped off the elevator and went outside and into the awaiting limo. She didn't like the unnessisary attention and guards surrounding her, but what could she do? She was still a kid. Ah well. As she rode in the back, she contemplated as best as she could on Forte's parting words.

She didn't know what he meant... But with the sun shining brightly and the day only just beginning, she found it hard to keep her mind on such thoughts. Her silly grin came back up to her face as she relaxed back into the seat and let her mind wander off into her fantasy realm, full of adventures and stories, letting her imagination run away with her as the limo continued to drive, towards her destination. More importantly, towards cookies! The thoughts of sweets made her even more happy, and she was just content to stare out the window up at the sky...

And dream.

**Owari**

* * *

**DHC:** Sorry if Missanna seems a bit Sue-ish, i've been trying to un-sue her and I have a fuller background story on her, but that will have to wait. As for her ties with everyone let me _try_ to explain:

Missy is Seira's 'daughter' since she adopted her. Seira is Enzan's first cousin, her father was Enzan's father's brother. Her mother and father died in an assassination while she was away in boarding school. She left boarding school to come back and lives with Enzan and takes care of Missanna. Seira's mother was a Hikari, Netto's father's cousin. Making Seira and Netto second cousins, however Missanna and Seira prefer to call Yuuichirou and Haruka 'aunt and uncle', though they're cousins first removed due to age and respect.

The navi's she mentioned are Seira's. Silver.EXE is her main Navi, she mostly programmed her/him (gender is decided, but you'll have to see what I mean by that) herself, with some help from Yuuichirou. CopySeira.EXE... Seira knows about the link between Netto and Rock, and knows about Rock's origins. Wanting to test the theory herself, she used her own DNA to create a Navi form of her. CS has a mind of her own and acts alot like a child sometimes. Seira herself isn't a NetSavior personally, but she helps them out as an Operator. Seira is a genius in her own right and one of the head directors of another Laboratory (not Scilab). But just because she's one of the head honcho's doesn't mean she's not a kid... She makes mistakes and half of her projects tend to blow up in her face, but she keeps on a'truckin'. On her off days she's either hanging out with Netto (with Missy, too), or helping out Enzan and his father at IPC.

Now, I hope that clears up some things. This is a prelude to a trilogy of fics I'm writing, and this sheds some light on certain aspects in the fics. So, I hope you ll enjoyed this. If you do, drop me a review, I'd appreciate it!


End file.
